space
by Jackie.parris1123
Summary: Hermione being a muggle born was hard... now even more so when unknown magical beings decide to regulate the "pure" from the "dirt" the only way she could stay was if she became a slave for the "pure" full summery inside. I do not own HP all rights go to JKR and whoever else owns it. rated M for violence, swearing and hints at sexual activity.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hermione being a muggle born was hard... now even more so when unknown magical beings decide to regulate the "pure" from the "dirt" the only way she could stay was if she became a slave for the "pure" so instead she chose to be placed into the program. She has no idea what to expect, and Harry goes with her so she isn't alone, only to be placed in it as well, with no way out. **

**Hey all! I know I have a harry potter story already in progress… but this I had a dream of last night. I know I'm such a Harry potter freak I even dream it. *le sigh* anyway I don't know how long it will take me to write out the entire dream plus add some. Could be three chapters… could be ten. Idk, we will see though! Anyway I don't really like the name of the story so… I'm just going to call it Space. Yes, I know it gives away everything but doesn't the summery do that anyway? Haha carry on! -Jackie**

A large booming sounded over the large castle that was Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry looked up at the sky in which he was currently flying in. his sixteen years of fighting the dark lord "Tommy boy" he liked to joke, so his hearing picked up the distant sound. Harry scowled when he could not see a damn thing in the sky to match the noise he heard.  
>Taking his time flying back to the castle and landing on the grass with a gentle thump of his feet. Hermione was also looking at the sky, her nose out of the book she was reading by the fountain. She never put down a book unless something really peaked her curiosity. "what was that sound Mione?" she looked at him and shrugged. Half of the other students who were not from muggle homes carried on with their business, while the others looked to the sky, like they had too. She turned to Harry a worried look on her face, and without words Harry agreed that they needed to see the headmaster.<p>

They began their walk when a loud projected voice of the headmaster summoned everyone to the great hall, his voice sounded eerily calm, which was a red flag to Harry. He glanced at Hermione who in return glanced back at him. "Something is not right Mione… please don't leave my side today." She nodded slowly, glancing up she saw Ron and a slight pink tint covered her cheeks. He ignored them, sitting at the table and began to stuff his face at the food available.  
>the head master stood at the front of the hall, two very large persons the height of Hagrid stood on either side of Dumbledore. Harry instantly took Hermione's hand and sat next to Ron. The beings seemed to glow with golden magic as it radiated around the hall. Long flowing black hair that matched their eyes and they did not smile. Dumbledore took a shallow breath before he spoke to the students. "my dear students, the mages from a galaxy like our own have taken up residence by our moon. They have come…" the look he gave made it seem as though it pained the old man greatly to say what he spoke next. "to purify the wizarding world. I must ask that all Muggle born witches and wizards to go to the dungeons. I am sorry, there is nothing I can do." Hermione had tears falling over her cheeks. One of the mages took a step forward. "there is one thing, all pure blood wizards may take a muggle born as a slave, there are no other exceptions." Hermione began to panic and looked at Harry. Ron then turned and gave a grin that frightened Hermione. "you can stay with me Hermione, you know I would never treat you badly…" "wait Ron…" "no golden boy! For once your title does shite! It's my turn for glory!" Harry held Hermione's hand tighter. "it is my decision Ron… I would rather go to my death than be a slave for you." the words must have broken Hermione's heart as the tears came faster. "fine, rot in hell you stupid Mudblood."<br>across the hall a platinum blonde looked over at the Griffendore table and sighed. He hated them all sure, as his act was. The mark on his arm burned and he wanted more than anything to be rid of it, to take back the curse to kill Dumbledore at the end of this semester. And his only chance to ever find out if it even could was going to be taken away. He clenched his fists so hard his nails pierced his skin causing it to bleed.

Harry looked at Ron and looked away ashamed in his friend. "I'll walk with you Mione, I will not let you do this alone." Her shoulders slumped as they stood with the other Muggle born. Colin joined them and looked up with sad eyes at Harry. "please tell me you have a plan Harry." He spoke softly frowning when Harry looked down clenching his unoccupied fist. "I don't know what I can do."  
>the dungeon was changed drastically machinery laced the hallway. All of it humming and letting out steam. The first thing they saw was a chamber big enough for two. Harry looked at Hermione who now clutched his arm, as she couldn't look away from the chamber. "I will not leave your side." Harry spoke softly, leading her closer to the machine. A white glow came from inside it as Harry helped Hermione into the chamber. Tears fell drastically and Harry wiped them away, smiling the best he could.<br>she looked up at him as doors closed and they felt sick as the light engulfed them. The pain was minor though it made them grunt and hiss. When the door opened they no longer saw the other Muggle born, but a hallway made of metal. Harry found Hermione's hand once again and they began to walk down it. The hallway pulsed a dull purple, making them feel weak.

The hallway opened to see two walkways that moved. One had a female sign the other a male. "I will be right by your side." They were close enough to still have each other's hand as they stood, the walkway taking them to the next stop. Above them was a machine that whirred down catching their hands inside it. No longer able to hold each other's hand Hermione began to fight the machine. "Harry!" Harry smiled best he could at Hermione, feeling a cold machine grip on his clothing, it tore it off of him.  
>he glanced down only seeing his boxers, glancing over at Hermione, whose breasts were fully exposed. Harry went pink, as did Hermione when she caught him looking. "H-Harry…don't!" it took all of his will power to turn away. His hands were released and he reached out for Hermione's hand blindly, touching her hand that did the same. "what's going to happen Harry?" Harry only shook his head. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he had the feeling that he was with Hermione through the whole process now, not that he'd leave her alone, but he knew it was no longer an option.<br>the next machine came into view and the couple let go of their hands. It held needles and other machinery one of which held an ankle cuff. Harry glanced at Hermione who looked back, pale. Harry gave his best smile he could force and closed his eyes. The needles pierced his ribcage and he screamed out with met with Hermione's. they were filled with a clear gold liquid and Harry somehow felt better. A second set of needles pierced his thighs and pulled out a black liquid. And with no pain what so ever the ankle cuff clipped onto Harry's left ankle. The walkway began to move again and he saw Hermione with a confused look on her face.  
>"you alright Hermione?" she only nodded slightly, refusing Harry's hand. "what's wrong?" Hermione looked up at him a red tint to her cheeks. Before she could answer they passed through a screen made with a light purple force field. Harry's Hair was cut shorter than it was and it seemed to be tame. Hermione's hair was pulled into a tight braid. Not being able to glance at each other, the machines produced a new set of clothes. They were red with black trimmings, the pants were tight but breathable, and the jacket had padded shoulders the same tightness but again was breathable. Harry's was almost black red, while Hermione's was a bright red like blood. <em><strong>Harry Potter, you selflessly went in with your friend despite knowing that you could die in the process. Being that you are from a noble and ancient family, we grant you this badge of office. Use it well; you will be briefed once you reach your cabin. <strong>_Hermione glanced at her friend tears in her eyes again. When the platform stopped and they were able to step down, she rushed him. He held onto her tightly as she cried. "you-you did this even though you knew-knew that you wouldn't be able to-to go back?" Harry only nodded. He had figured it out once they were in the chamber, it was a portal to where this base was. They had no wands, no way to use magic as far as they knew and now they were somewhere they had no idea where that was.  
>Harry glanced at the stitched on badge as they walked down the tunnel that was the only one visible. It said admiral. But why would he be given a badge of office? Harry sighed, still holding Hermione as close as he could. He didn't know what that gold liquid was but he felt healthy and clear minded. He guess that Hermione did as well, she would look at him and blush.<p>

The tunnel opened up to an area where they saw others. Hermione looked at Harry, they could see some from the other magical schools. Some who recognized Harry and Hermione. A machine rolled over to them and scanned the uniforms and beeped. "Admiral Potter and his partner Hermione Granger." It spoke clearly and whizzed away. Harry frowned and looked around to see, they were the only ones with that color uniform. Everyone else was in blues and greens. "Mione, this is strange." 

**this seems like a good place to stop. :P any way, like I said I had a dream about this so I will have to fill in things that were not in the dream, like the needles and the liquid, it didn't show me that in the dream. So yea… carry on! - Jackie**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaack! So to recap: Hermione was sent by a superior race to the dungeons. Harry goes with her and they realize that something isn't quite right when they see other kids their age laughing and eating. **

Harry looked at Hermione then back at the other kids who laughed as they ate. "this is strange Mione." He repeated and she agreed. Something was out of place, they were about to go ask some of the others when a superior being that had no name approached them. "I see you were granted red uniforms, follow me." Harry looked at Hermione taking her hand once again. The being looked at their hands and nodded softly, opening a door by looking at it. "telepathic magic? Amazing!" Hermione whispered to Harry, the being looked back at Hermione and a smile graced the beings lips. "indeed Hermione Granger, you were rightfully chosen for that suit." Hermione was about to question the being, when the door opened completely revealing four others all in a different colors. There was a couple in yellow and black and a couple in teal and black. The boy in teal stood and saluted to Harry. "Admiral I am your General, Lux. My partner is your Lieutenant general " The girl beside him saluted to Hermione and sat again. The boy in yellow stood and saluted like the boy in teal. "I am your Captain, Grant and the lovely girl beside me is your Lieutenant." Hermione looked around then to the being. "what does that make me?" the being looked at her jacket and sighed. "the machine forgot your badge dear hold on." With a wave of her hand Hermione's jacket received a badge. "Vice Admiral." Hermione smiled and looked at Harry.

"now that you are here, we may begin to explain what it is that is going on." The being walked over and sat in the chair that came out of thin air. "we are not here to separate the god awful purebloods from the new generation of magic. No, we are here to eliminate the entire pureblood population. All who you see in the eating facility are your soldiers. They have treated the purist of magic as nothing but dirt. Why would someone with no magical heritage and suddenly be born with magic be dirt? You are the purist of all those born with magic. Harry smiled softly and looked at the table that showed a map of the world. "we will gather forces lead the purebloods to think that they are free, and those who chose to stay behind are being briefed to be spies. And with that, we will win the war."  
>Hermione was in a bit of trouble with her mind. These mages wanted to end the pureblood population but how is that suppose to happen without murdering innocent purebloods as well? What about the half bloods? The mage had left them to their thoughts and Harry was indeed thinking.<p>

The girls had introduced themselves as Laura and Carry, they were from the magical schools in the united states. And the girls became quick friends much to Harry's relief. The boys on the other hand treated him to formally and as the superior officer he was. "guys please, when we aren't in here just call me Harry ok? No need to be so formal." The boys looked a bit embarrassed and smiled softly. A bugal of sorts was heard and the boys smiled. "the day is officially ours! Soon we will be off for the moon! It's about time too." Harry paled. "we are actually _going_ to the moon!?" the boys nodded and waved for the two new comers to follow. "we will take you to your room yeah? Then we can go get ourselves some grub." Harry scrunched his nose softly, he didn't like the way this American spoke, maybe it was the way Hermione always nagged, but his grammar was poor.  
>The four stopped outside a door and smiled. "This is the admiral's quarters. This is where you and Hermione will stay. Just put your hand on the door and it will open." The boys waved and left the two standing there a blush on their faces. "We…share a room?" Hermione began to sweat, sure she was of age, but Harry had a few months still. Harry was the first to put his hand on the door, which it beeped then opened. The room was colored in red and black, a table, workbench and a collection of books stacked on a five shelved book case. Hermione instantly walked over to the book shelf and noticed some were in a different language, much like the runes she studied.<br>much to Harry's relief there was two beds, separated by a small night stand with a lamp on it. Two closets one obviously Hermione's and it had a girl symbol on the door. He walked over to the left side where the male symbol was, and looked inside. He had more of the uniform he was wearing. One more casual and one for dress only. A few clothing items were work out clothing, which made Harry lift an eyebrow, they had an exercise area!  
>Hermione also checked in her closet, seeing the same dress and casual clothing. Only her dress had a skirt and not pants. The bathroom had two sinks, two shower stalls and two separate W.C. the towels were in red and black as everything else. "I never thought I would miss gold so much." Hermione spoke with distaste as she picked up the towel. "well Mione, maybe we should get some rest. Apparently we leave for the moon soon." She glanced at Harry shocked. "the whole place?" Harry shook his head. "no apparently we have different quarters on the moon, we just have to take our uniforms." Hermione sighed softly, would she be moved from Harry? She didn't like that idea, sure living with Harry would be strange, but… a red tint came to her cheeks again. Living away from him again, she didn't know if she even could do that.<p>

Harry was only in his boxers when he slipped into his bed, Hermione bright red at seeing this was in her sleepwear provided. She heard his gentle snores she relaxed a bit, a war on the people who looked down on her… being able to never have that problem again… but the innocent ones… what then? She shook her head of thoughts and tried to let sleep take her, but all she could see was Harry when he looked at her on the walkway, and how she actually liked it.

**So it may take quite a few chapters to get this out of my brain. I've maybe covered what to me felt like only the first few minutes of the dream. Next time: an explosion and a trip to the moon!**


End file.
